camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Idea (metal)
}} The Idea (アイデア) are Japanese plate folders made by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishiroku (predecessor of Konica). This page is about the models made after the introduction of a metal body in 1930, existing in 6.5×9cm or 8×10.5cm size. These models replaced the Idea No.1 wooden models. All the metal Idea have a vertical body and split folding struts. Some cameras were sold under the name Weha Idea (ウエハーアイデア) by Yamamoto Shashinki-ten. See also the other Idea models. 1930 model Description The Idea models released in 1930 were the first to have a metal body. Date: Kikuoka, p.30 of no.10; , items 1096–9. The bellows have "one and a half" extension, "One and a half" extension: Kikuoka, p.30 of no.10. and there is a small focusing index on the photographer's right, moving along a distance scale. The U-shaped front standard has rounded contours and allows vertical movements; Vertical movements: Kikuoka, p.30 of no.10. it is pulled forward by two cylindrical pins. There is a brilliant finder, a wireframe hinged to the front standard and a small round eyepiece at the rear. There is a leather handle and a folding bed release at the top. The original ground glass hood has the name Rokuoh-sha embossed in the leather, and the metal plate holders and film pack holder also have ROKUOH-SHA inscribed in relief. The known surviving examples show some variations in the position of the brilliant finder and consequently in the shape of the lens standard. At least three types exist. The presumably older one, observed in 6.5×9cm size, has the brilliant finder centered above the lens; this finder is collapsible and has a square window. Examples pictured in , items 1096 and 1103, and in , p.538. The presumably intermediate type, observed in 8×10.5cm size, has a large collapsible finder offset to the left, with a round window. Example pictured in , item 1098. The presumably late type, observed in 6.5×9cm size, has a smaller rigid finder offset to the left, with a round window, similar to that of the 1933 Idea. Examples pictured in , items 1097 and 1099. Versions The 1930 model exists in 6.5×9cm and 8×10.5cm size. In an advertisement in the June 1932 issue of , the price is given as "from ¥35" for 6.5×9cm size and "from ¥44" for 8×10.5cm size, with an f/6.8 lens. The camera was reportedly offered with the following lens and shutter combinations: Kikuoka, p.31 of no.10. * Deltas f/6.8 lens by Wollensak, Gammax shutter by the same; This version is pictured in 6.5×9cm size in , item 1099 (where the lens name is wrongly spelled "Deltus"), and perhaps in , p.538. * Trinar f/6.3 lens by Rodenstock, Pronto shutter; This version is pictured in 6.5×9cm size in , item 1096. * Trinar f/6.3 lens by Rodenstock, Ibsor shutter; This version is pictured in 6.5×9cm size in , item 1097. * Velostigmat N°4 f/6.3 lens by Wollensak, Betax shutter by the same. One source also mentions the Trinar f/4.5 lens by Rodenstock. See this page of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website. One example is known with the Trinar f/6.3 lens and a Koilos shutter (T, B, 25–100), in 8×10.5cm size. Example pictured in , item 1098. Another example is known with a Nikkor 105/4.5 lens by Nippon Kōgaku, a dial-set Compur shutter (T, B, 1–250) and the early type of viewfinder. Example pictured in , item 1103, where it is dated 1935 for some reason. Nippon Kōgaku had previously made a preseries of Lily cameras with its earlier Nikkor lenses, and it perhaps switched to the Idea for its first Nikkor lenses. Weha Idea rebadged model The Idea (1930 model) was also distributed by Yamamoto Shashinki-ten under the name Weha Idea (ウエハーアイでヤカメラ). This model is known from an advertisement dated April 1933, where it is listed along with the Weha Light B. Advertisement published in the April 1st, 1933 issue of Ōsaka Shashin Shinbun, reproduced in Tanimura, p.97 of no.12. It is a size model, described as "manufactured by Rokuoh-sha", having a single extension bellows and a Heliostar Anastigmat lens. The camera was supplied with three plate holders and one film pack holder. The following options are listed in the advertisement: * f/6.3, Neuheil B, ; * f/4.5, Neuheil B, ; * f/6.3, Neuheil A, ; * f/4.5, Neuheil A, . It is not known if this Weha Idea can be distinguished from the regular Idea model sold by Konishiroku, apart from the specific lens and shutter equipment. 1933 model New main body The 1930 model was replaced in 1933 by the Year-Eight Idea (八年型アイデア, hachinen-gata aidea), only existing in 6.5×9cm size. The name "Year-Eight Idea" refers to Shōwa year 8, i.e. 1933, and was effectively used at the time for advertising. Advertisement in Shashin Geppō March 1933 reproduced at the bottom of this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The name is translated as "Idea (Showa 8)" or "Idea Hand Camera (Showa 8)" in , items 1100–2. It has a different body, easily recognized by the angled front standard pulled out by two triangular handles. Limited vertical movements are available, as on the 1930 model. There is a rigid brilliant finder offset to the left; the wireframe finder has indents at the bottom, and the rear eyepiece has a rectangular shape. All the examples observed so far have a depth-of-field table on the left side. All these features would be shared by the Ohca plate folder released by Konishiroku in 1935. Two models exist; the simpler one has a focusing system similar to the 1930 model, with a focusing index and distance scale on the photographer's right, the same as on the 1930 model. The advanced model has true double extension bellows, with more elaborate focusing rails, a small focus wheel on the right and the distance scale on the left. The modern sources imply that the two models were offered simultaneously, but this is unconfirmed, and the double extension model might plausibly have replaced the simpler one. Japanese lenses and shutters The Year-Eight Idea was the first model to have Japanese lenses and shutters. The camera was initially announced with a Zion f/6.3 or f/4.5 lens made by Asahi Kōgaku and an Apus or Zeus shutter by Rokuoh-sha, in all four possible combinations. These are listed in an advertisement dated March 1933, at the following prices: Advertisement in Shashin Geppō March 1933 reproduced at the bottom of this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. * Zion f/6.3, Apus, ; * Zion f/4.5, Apus, ; * Zion f/6.3, Zeus, ; * Zion f/4.5, Zeus, . The Apus gives T, B, 25, 50, 100 speeds and the Zeus gives T, B, 1–125 speeds. Both have a thread and needle release device (a crude replacement for a self-timer). All the models were supplied with three single-plated plate holders and one film pack holder. The camera pictured in this advertisement has the focusing index on the right, and no focus wheel. Some months later, the Zion lens was replaced by the Optor, again in f/6.3 or f/4.5; it seems that the Zeus shutter was renamed Durax at about the same time. Kikuoka, p.31 of no.10, says August 1933 for the Optor and Durax; Tanaka, p.40 of the same magazine, says 1934 for the Optor. Sources are conflicting on whether the Optor f/6.3 and Durax combination was offered or not. Kikuoka, p.31 of no.10, does not list the Optor f/6.3 and Durax combination; Tanaka, p.40 of the same magazine, mentions this combination in the text. The Idea was reportedly advertised with an Apus shutter in July and August 1936 issues of camera magazines, and as the "Idea New" (アイデア新型) with a Durax shutter in the July 1936 issue of Kogata Camera and in a catalogue by Yamashita Yūjirō Shōten dated April 1937. , p.334. The Idea was advertised again in the May 1939 issue of , where it is said to have true double extension bellows. Advertisement reproduced in , p.82. In this advertisement, the price is given as with an Apus shutter and f/6.3 lens, and as with an f/4.5 lens; brown or green leather covering is also listed for ¥2 extra. One source says that the green model comes with green bellows, Tanaka, p.40 of no.10. and one brown example has been reported with tan bellows. Example offered for sale by a dealer, with an Optor f/6.3 lens and Apus shutter; no picture was observed and the exact model is unknown. Surviving examples are known in the following combinations: * Zion Anastigmat 10.5cm f/6.3, Apus, single extension; Examples pictured in , item 1101, in Kikuoka, p.30 of no.10, and in Tanaka, p.40 of the same magazine (where it is wrongly reported as having an Optor). * Zion Anastigmat 10.5cm f/4.5, Apus, double extension (lens and shutter perhaps not original); Example observed in an online auction. It has a depth-of-field table riveted on the side with the words Optor Anas.t 10.5c.m. * Optor Anastigmat 10.5cm f/6.3, Apus, single extension; Example observed in an online auction. * Optor Anastigmat 10.5cm f/6.3, Apus, double extension; Examples pictured in Lewis, p.47, and observed in an online auction. * Optor Anastigmat 10.5cm f/4.5, Apus, single extension; Examples pictured in , item 1100, in Kikuoka, p.30 of no.10, and in Tanaka, p.40 of the same magazine. * Optor Anastigmat 10.5cm f/4.5, Apus, double extension; Example observed in a Chinese website. * Optor Anastigmat 10.5cm f/4.5, Durax, single extension; Example pictured in the first page of the Yamada Camera Museum. * Optor Anastigmat 10.5cm f/4.5, Durax, double extension; Examples pictured in , item 1102, in Kamera no ayumi, p.84, and observed in online auctions. No example has yet been observed with a Zeus shutter. Notes Bibliography * Asahi Camera June 1932. Advertisement by Konishiroku Honten on p.A4. * Items 1–2. (See also the advertisements for item 170.) * P.84. * Kikuoka Sei (菊岡清). "Konica history 3. Meiji 41-nen – Taishō 12-nen." (Konica history 3. 明治41年–大正12年. From Meiji year 41 (1908) to Taishō year 12 (1923).) Pp.24–32. * Pp.47 and 182. * P.538. * Sakai Shūichi (酒井修一). "'Anbako' kara 'ōtofōkasu' he: kamera no hensen to tomo ni ayunda 114-nen" (「暗函」から「オートフォーカス」へ・カメラの変遷と共に歩んだ114年, From 'camera obscura' to 'autofocus': 114 years of camera evolution). Pp.8–13. * Items 1096–103. * Tanaka Masao (田中政雄). "Konica history 5. Shōwa 8-nen – 20-nen." (Konica history 5. 昭和8年–20年. From Shōwa year 8 (1933) to Shōwa year 20 (1945).) Pp.40–4. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Neumann & Heilemann: kieta ashiato, Minoruta setsuritsu to sono ato no karera wo otte" (Neumann & Heilemann 消えた足跡・ミノルタ設立とその後の彼等を追って, On the traces of Neumann & Heilemann at the founding of Minolta and afterwards.) Pp.96–9. (Contains a reproduction of an advertisement for the Weha Idea.) Links In Japanese: * Idea (1930) in Neco's camera collection (the lens and shutter unit is certainly not original) * Idea (1933) in the first page of the Yamada Camera Museum * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Idea cameras, including an advertisement published in Shashin Geppō March 1933 (at the bottom of the page) ** Optor lenses Category: Japanese 6.5x9 folding Category: Japanese 8x10.5 folding Category: Konica Category: I